


Woke Up Like This~

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: In the dead of the night, passion burns the brightest...Or~Jongin woke up to Kyungsoo fondling him and turns horny.





	1. Part 1 - Jongin's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I don't even know. This is what my brain comes up with in the middle of the night, slightly embarrassed to say it's inspired by real life happenings... Uhm. Yeah. So terribly sorry about this...

 When Jongin woke up, it was to darkness.

 For a moment, he was disoriented, but everything quickly cleared - including the reason for his sudden awakening.

 Lying on one of Jongin’s arms, with his nose basically pressed against Jongin’s chest, was Kyungsoo. He had at one point in the middle of the night pulled Jongin’s leg over his hip, one hand’s fingers sprawled in a strong grip on Jongin’s thigh. His other hand was resting on Jongin’s inner thigh, dangerously close to the play zone.

 All of those things were enough to wake Jongin up in more ways than one. But it was subtle stuttering of hips and low, breathless moans, that had been the deciding factor. Thrill shot like electricity through Jongin’s body, making him start to feel heavy, and oh so carefully he trailed the hand that had been thrown over Kyungsoo’s waist down to the man’s lower abdomen.

 Momentarily playing with the trail of hair, Jongin then let it lead his fingers down, until they brushed against something hot and cotton-covered.

 Aha, bingo!

 Smirking to himself in the darkness, Jongin’s heart was trembling with exhilaration and a little bit of fear. Fear because he wanted to play, and not be stopped too soon. It was not often he got chances like these, after all.

 Lightly outlining, Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was not fully hard yet. He wondered if the older was having a wet dream - and if Jongin was the star of it.

 When his fingers reached the covered balls, Jongin pressed his palm against Kyungsoo’s length, feeling it jerk against him as Kyungsoo dragged in a gasping breath. Afraid that the older was waking up, Jongin quickly retreated his hand, but he had nothing to worry about.

 Grunting under his breath, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin even closer, until their chests and crotches came into contact with each other. Jongin had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from whimpering out loud at the heady sensation, eyelids falling half-closed.

 Carefully, Jongin began to gently circle one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, chuckling softly as it earned him a soft whine and yet another thrust. Kyungsoo was fully engorged and almost scorching, even through his underwear, by now, and Jongin was not far behind.

 Wanting to switch it up a little and see if he could convince Kyungsoo into something new, Jongin untangled himself as quickly and gently as he could, and then he turned around. Slowly, he pressed himself into Kyungsoo’s embrace again, his behind pressing against Kyungsoo’s front now instead.

 One of Kyungsoo’s hands clamped down on Jongin’s hip, keeping him in place as a pant fell from the older’s lips, and he grinded himself against the younger. Loving it already, Jongin decided to be brave yet again, reaching between them and angling Kyungsoo’s erection down to slide perfectly between his thighs.

 The new position allowed Kyungsoo to rub up against Jongin’s hole and perineum, and it pulled a soft moan from the younger’s lips. The tight underwear kept the manhood trapped and sure to always hit right, and it was not long before Kyungsoo’s stutterings turned into something that more resembled real thrusts.

 “F-fuck, Jongin…”

 Totally not prepared for those growled words, Jongin froze in place. Should he pretend to be asleep?

 The tips of Kyungsoo’s fingers dug harder into the hollow below Jongin’s hip bone, and it sent an almost painful jolt from Jongin’s nipples and down to his crotch. Paired with yet another thrust, and Jongin could not help but let out a gasp.

 Well, guess he could not pretend to be asleep now… Maybe he could say that he woke up like this?

 “Don't play innocent,” came Kyungsoo’s raspy voice, sleep and lust deepened, making Jongin’s guts clench. Pulling back a little, Kyungsoo’s manhood slipped from between Jongin’s thigh, and instead pressed against his behind again. “I know what you did, Jonginnie… I felt it as I slept…”

 “S-sorry,” was all Jongin managed to get out, a bit preoccupied by Kyungsoo’s hand dipping into his underwear and fluttering over his length.

 “Did my naughty baby wake up horny?” Kyungsoo mumbled against the back of Jongin’s neck, mouthing patterns into the skin. He sounded much stronger and more sure now, easily slipping into this role. “Aching and in need of help?”

 “It's your fault,” Jongin gasped, grinding down against Kyungsoo as the latter wrapped a hand around him and gave some lazy strokes. “I woke up to you s-semi-hard…”

 At that, Kyungsoo stopped, and Jongin whined and thrashed, wanting,  _ needing _ , more stimulation. Oh, how the tables had turned…

 “Huh. Guess I was a bit affected by my dream, then,” Kyungsoo said, pressing soft kisses against Jongin’s overheated skin. “As an apology for dragging you into it, tell me what you want me do, and I'll do it. To the best of my abilities.”

 That was not an offer you said no to - especially not Jongin.

 “Me, do me, like this,” Jongin purred, pressing himself back again and taking pleasure in Kyungsoo’s choked little gasp.

 “Your wish is my command, baby,” Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin’s ear, then momentarily disappearing and leaving Jongin alone as shivers traveled down his body.

 When Kyungsoo returned, he ordered Jongin to take his underwear off, and the younger quickly obeyed. Still on his side, Jongin pulled the knee of his upper leg up, until it was resting on the mattress in front of him. He used one hand to support himself, and then the other to expose himself for Kyungsoo, even if the older could not see him in the darkness.

 Cold, sticky fingertips bumped against his skin, sending goosebumps to scatter across his heated skin, and Jongin shivered. The fingertips slid down as they oriented themselves, making Jongin gasp as they found what they had been searching for.

 Skilled fingers combined with already being fired up, it did not take long before Jongin was a panting mess. And when Kyungsoo expertly found his prostate - as if he knew Jongin’s body inside out (which was not an impossibility at all) - Jongin almost screamed as lava replaced his blood. Wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s wrist, Jongin did not know if he was trying to pull it away, or force the older to keep going.

 “Ah,  _ shit _ , Soo, please,” Jongin pleaded, fisting his free hand in the sheets, toes curling.

 “Yes?” Kyungsoo murmured against his throat, and Jongin tilted his head back to give more access, whimpering as the older began to nibble at his skin. “Tell me what you want, love…”

 Jongin was positively purring from the attention and endearments, a giddy, bubbling warmth extending beneath his skin that differed from, but added to, the heat already there.

 “You, always you,” Jongin mumbled, feeling Kyungsoo smile against his skin. “Really,  _ I need your dick _ .”

 Kyungsoo gave a dissatisfied grunt, leaning away from Jongin and pulling his fingers out, making Jongin gasp.

 “Such a rude mouth. Maybe you should shut it before it gets you into trouble.”

 Feeling suddenly brave by the darkness cloaking him, Jongin glanced over his shoulder, focusing his gaze on the shadowy figure that was Kyungsoo.

 “Maybe you should shut it for me instead, Kyungsoo. I’m sure you have  _ something _ you can-”

 Jongin almost choked as two fingers were pushed into his mouth, the rest of them digging into his cheeks. Pushing his palm against Jongin’s chin, Kyungsoo forced the younger to bend his head back again, effectively shutting him up.

 “Yes, if I wasn’t sure I’d explode as soon as you wrapped your pretty pouty lips around me, I’d shut you up with  _ something _ , but unfortunately, fingers will have to do,” Kyungsoo retorted in a low voice that had Jongin twitching.

 The image of Kyungsoo clutching Jongin’s hair as he spilled into his mouth coupled with the dirty taste of Kyungsoo’s lube-covered fingers against his tongue had Jongin shuddering and moaning. Pushing himself back against Kyungsoo, he made his need and wish clear, chuckling around the fingers as he heard Kyungsoo gulp.

 The fingers disappeared, some drool finding its way down Jongin’s chin, and he quickly wiped it away as he heard the bottle of lube being opened again. Anticipation burned low in his stomach, almost making him tremble, only able to take half breaths as the filthy, sloppy sounds of Kyungsoo slicking himself up filled the room.

 And then, Kyungsoo’s chin found its place on Jongin’s shoulder, his tip against Jongin’s hole, and Jongin was suddenly completely unable to breathe.

 “I won’t give it to you until you relax,” Kyungsoo murmured into Jongin’s ear, nuzzling his jaw, and Jongin forced himself to take deep breaths.

 At the fourth deep breath, Kyungsoo slowly began to push inside, oh so carefully, but not stopping. Gasping, Jongin arched his back, eyelids fluttering closed as his hand flew up to tangle into Kyungsoo’s hair.

 They both whimpered as Kyungsoo was finally fully sheathed, muscles trembling and spasming as sensations and feelings overwhelmed. Jongin’s hand tightened in the older’s hair as Kyungsoo bit down on the younger’s shoulder, sure to leave a mark behind, the slight pain going straight to Jongin’s groin and making him jolt. The movement stole both of their breaths, and Kyungsoo gave a stuttering thrust, his fingers on Jongin’s hip digging into the flesh.

 “I-I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo breathed against Jongin’s skin, but Jongin just shook his head.

 “No, please,  _ move _ ,” Jongin mumbled, trying to move himself even as Kyungsoo’s hold on him became vice-like.

 “Jongin,  _ stop _ ,” Kyungsoo growled, the order immediately making Jongin still as a shiver went through him. “I’m too close, want to have more fun…”

 And Jongin knew that by ‘fun’, Kyungsoo meant pleasure  _ Jongin _ more. Because Kyungsoo felt this sense of obligation to make sure that Jongin was getting the most and best pleasure as he possibly could, and even though it drove Jongin half up the walls sometimes, when all he wanted was for Kyungsoo to literally and figuratively fuck it all (all being Jongin), there was also something so incredibly sweet about it that had Jongin cooing and melting back against the older.

 Easing his grip on Kyungsoo’s hair, Jongin began to instead massage the older’s scalp, Kyungsoo immediately relaxing against him.

 “Now can you fuck me?” Jongin whispered after a few moments, earning himself a grunt.

 “Kim Jongin, I thought I told you to watch your mouth?” Kyungsoo muttered, pulling Jongin’s hand away from his head and intertwining their fingers. “It’s like you are intentionally trying to fire me up.”

 “Honestly, I’m just impatient and horny,” Jongin answered, clenching around Kyungsoo as well as he could. “You can’t blame me for being worked up from your ministrations and being leaved hang- _ fuck! _ ”

 Kyungsoo gave an evil chuckle that was a bit breathless, Jongin choking on his words as Kyungsoo had given a quick thrust. It was nothing much, really, but to Jongin, it was more than enough.

 And he wanted more.

 “Do Kyungsoo, I swear to- _ ohgod! _ Don’t sto- _ shit! _ ”

 Fortunately for Jongin, it seemed like Kyungsoo ruined it for himself by his little teasing thrusts, as he seemed unable to hold himself back any longer. As Jongin pressed the side of his face into his pillow, mouth open in a continuous string of gasps, Kyungsoo began to roll his hips, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed.

 Reaching up, Kyungsoo placed Jongin’s hand on his nape, placing his own newly freed hand on the inside of Jongin’s thigh and lifting. Arching his back even more, Jongin moaned into his pillow, each deep thrust sliding perfectly.

 Then Kyungsoo stopped thrusting, Jongin whining over the loss but Kyungsoo quickly placated him by asking Jongin to lift his upper body so that the older could snake his arm beneath him. Jongin did as told, and when Kyungsoo started to thrust again, his fingers found one of Jongin’s nipples, and the light pinch almost had Jongin doubling over forwards as he spit out a sob of pleasure. It was so intense; the pinching sending sparks down to his groin, whilst the pounding built higher inside of him, until Jongin was dizzy from it.

 Kyungsoo brought one of his own legs up, hooking Jongin’s over it, and Jongin almost felt like crying over how good it was. It was not often they did it like this, but the few times they did, it was always amazing. So intimate and close, yet so rough and  _ different _ as well! It fit Jongin, the ball of fluff and debauchery, so well.

 “Close,” Jongin managed to say, actually crying out as Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around him and began to tug.

 It was obvious that the older was getting close - and tired - as well. He was still going strong, but his breathing was a lot heavier and a lot shallower by now, and Jongin felt bad that he could not be of much help, but the position unfortunately forced him to be selfish and just take. Or, rather, let Kyungsoo do all the (delicious) giving.

 The pressure kept building inside of Jongin, the fire in his blood singing as his body went taut like a bowstring, then collapsing in shudders as bliss spread through his veins. He might have screamed, he was not sure, his orgasm blocking everything as Kyungsoo’s continued thrustings brought Jongin higher and higher.

 But when Jongin got back down to Earth, he noticed that Kyungsoo was having problems, his thrusts stiffer and more strained.

 Without really thinking, Jongin rolled forwards and pushed Kyungsoo back, forcing the older onto his back.

 “Jongin, what-”, Kyungsoo began, but his whine died in a sharp intake of breath as Jongin got on his knees between the older’s legs, one hand wrapping around the base of Kyungsoo’s manhood, his lips wrapping around the head.

 Sucking and jerking, it did not take long before Jongin was rewarded with a hand clutching his hair, one hand clawing at his shoulder, and thighs squeezing his hips. Humming as a way of letting Kyungsoo know it was okay, Jongin only had the faint sound of a choked moan to warn him before hot liquid filled his mouth.

 “Get off me,” Kyungsoo hissed, weakly pushing at Jongin, the younger chuckling but doing as told. Licking his lips, Jongin crawled on top of Kyungsoo and gave him a few feather light kisses, the older not reciprocating as he still tried to catch his breath, the whole ordeal made harder with the added weight of Jongin on top of him.

 “That was fun!” Jongin chirped, chuckling as Kyungsoo grunted and scrunched his nose up, placing a kiss on the cute little tip.

 “Fun? Maybe for you, but it was hard work for me!” Kyungsoo whined, giving a small pout that Jongin immediately kissed. “I feel exhausted… Never again, Jonginnie, never again.”

 “Pfft, sure, as if,” Jongin chortled, giving Kyungsoo’s cheek one last kiss, before shimmering down his body and placing his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. “And we can just to to sleep again, we don’t have to be up for a few more hours…”

 “Baby, we need to take care of your cum,” Kyungsoo protested, even as he was carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair and making the younger relax even more.

 “Nah, it's okay, let's just sleep on your side and fix it tomorrow!” Jongin said, sliding to the side so that he was still partially on top of Kyungsoo, but not obstructing his breathing as much anymore. And also on the safe side, putting Kyungsoo closer to the wet spot.

 “Ew, disgusting…,” Kyungsoo complained, but he still pulled Jongin closer, pressing his lips against the younger’s temple.

 Smirking to himself, Jongin pressed closer to Kyungsoo, revelling in the older’s warmth. Still feeling a bit blissed out, it did not take long before his eyelids had drifted closed, and his mind had started to succumb to the darkness.

 But a thought suddenly made itself reminded, and Jongin forced himself to stay awake for a little longer.

 “What was your dream about, by the way?” Jongin asked, smothering a yawn against the skin of Kyungsoo’s pec.

 “I'll show you another time, jagi,” Kyungsoo promised, and Jongin slipped into his dreamland with a sweet smile on his lips.


	2. Part 2 - Kyungsoo's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part takes a (much) more kinky turn, so, uh, maybe take it easy if you're not comfortable with such things? It's nothing big, really, rather the usual (very slight) rimming, choking, (accidental) exhibitionism... Sorta?

 Jongin came awake to lazy strokes, and barely-there kisses on his neck. Humming, he tilted his head to the side, getting a languid kiss without even opening his eyes.

 “Good morning,” Kyungsoo whispered against his lips, and Jongin smiled.

 “A good morning indeed… You didn't get enough last night?” he asked as Kyungsoo continued to kiss down his jaw and throat.

 “More than enough, I was out cold a second after you, but then I woke up a little while ago to your morning wood poking me,” Kyungsoo murmured sweetly, grip tightening just a little bit and making Jongin gasp. “And I thought, why not repay the favour? You woke me up to sex, I wake you up to sex.”

 Finally, Jongin blinked his eyes open, the morning light mostly blocked by the curtains, but still bright enough to make him squint.

 “I'm not complaining, but I have to say that I'm surprised,” Jongin said, pushing his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair. “I mean, I’m usually the one to wake  _ you _ up with sex. I don’t think you’ve ever woken me up with it?”

 “There’s a first for everything,” Kyungsoo said as he nuzzled against Jongin’s cheek, and pulled back, leaned on his elbow as he looked down at Jongin, hand traveling up the younger’s chest - much to Jongin’s frustration, because the hand was going  _ away _ from where he most wanted it.

 “That’s very true, so why are you moving away?” Jongin whispered as he smirked, catching Kyungsoo’s retreating hand and guiding it back down.

 Before Jongin understood what was happening, Kyungsoo had somehow gotten out of his grip, instead gripping the younger’s wrist and pinning it to the bed next to him. Leaning down, Kyungsoo pressed the softest of kisses to Jongin’s lips, before moving back enough for their lips not to be attached, but still so close that they brushed against each other just in the slightest as Kyungsoo spoke.

 “Patience, love… I have  _ plans _ , you see, just needed you awake and ready for them…”

 Jongin shivered from the deep tone Kyungsoo’s voice had taken on, more than a little aware of what the older’s voice did to him, as well as the strong - yet not painful - grip on his wrist. Jongin had a few kinks, and Kyungsoo seemed to fit into each and every one of them, effortlessly adjusting to them, and using them against Jongin.  _ Perfect _ , was what he was. Simply perfect.

 “Up on your knees,” Kyungsoo said, pulling back and releasing Jongin’s wrist. Jongin raised an eyebrow, wondering why, but nevertheless did as told. He always did as told.

 Almost always, anyway...

 When Jongin was sitting up, Kyungsoo crawled behind him, pulling his hands behind his back. As the fabric slipped around Jongin’s wrist, a shiver went through him, making his half-hard length twitch.

 “Really? This early in the morning?” Jongin asked, the breathlessness around the edges of his voice watering the faked agitation down. Jongin was up for being tied down at most times of the day, and quite literally so at the moment.

 “The dream I had last night left very vivid images behind,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he ran his fingers up and down Jongin’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “ _ You _ provoked even more images, so I tweaked my dream a little, and at least in my head, it’s looking  _ marvelous _ .”

 “Hm, sounds interesting,” Jongin hummed, eyes slipping closed. “Color me intrigued and very curious…”

 “How about I color you red instead?” Kyungsoo darkly chuckled into Jongin’s ear, before pushing the younger down, face into the pillow.

 Jongin’s audible gulp was swallowed by the cotton, an undeniable shudder of lust going through him as his fingers and toes curled, insides clenching. Gentle hands manhandled him into a better position, stroking up his inner thighs, and Jongin managed to turn his head so that he could gasp in a few shallow breaths, mouth free from obstruction. It did not matter, though, because soon that sweet, stinging sensation was sizzling through his skin, forcing all of the air out of Jongin’s lungs as Kyungsoo’s hand sharply landed on his behind. Jolting forwards, erection slapping against his stomach and leaving behind a messy smudge, Jongin grunted.

 It had been some time since last they had done this, and Jongin found himself realizing he had missed the scorching heat spreading, soothed by soft caresses before once more intensified as another slap connected. Jongin’s butt was most probably rosey, bordering on angry red, by now, the flames provoked in his veins licking oh so deliciously at his core as his grunts and whimpers rose in volume and pitch. His fingers uselessly clawed at the air as he leaked down onto the mattress beneath him, back arching more and more, thighs trembling, wanting  _ more _ .

 Suddenly, Jongin’s bound wrists were pushed further up his back, into an almost painful position, and held in place with one hand as another hand roamed over his thighs and behind, up his lower back. Jongin sighed as plush lip mouthed over his skin, hissing a little as hot breaths washed over his already over-heated skin, gasping as teeth scraped and tongue alleviated.

 “You have no idea how utterly  _ mouth-watering _ you look right now…,” Kyungsoo positively purred, voice so much darker than normal, and Jongin felt oddly proud over the tinge of breathlessness he could detect. “Twitching on the edge of ruined… Fuck, it’s like a sensory overload, all of you, how do you do it?”

 Jongin could not help but chuckle at the incredulity in Kyungsoo’s voice.

 “Dirty talk  _ and _ compliments? Babe, you’re spoiling me!” Jongin murmured, licking his dry lips as he forced his eyes open to look at Kyungsoo over his shoulder. “And it’s because you’re in love with me, same reason for why I can’t help but become completely pliant beneath you.”

 And as Kyungsoo’s dark eyes softened, lips pulling into an adoring smile against Jongin’s skin, a fluffy feeling wrapped around Jongin’s heart.

 “Almost completely pliant, at least,” Kyungsoo mumbled, chuckling as Jongin smirked. “Little brat…”

 “But you love i- _ fuck _ …”

 Jongin choked on a long, drawn-out moan as Kyungsoo suddenly licked over Jongin’s hole, leaving behind a stripe of saliva, before a finger began to circle the pucker and push inside. The breach was not bad, considering Jongin was still rather stretched from the night before, but it still felt weird without the usual lube. But that was far from Jongin’s mind as Kyungsoo expertly began to massage his prostate, leaving Jongin in a whimpering, drooling pile, his legs locked in position being the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

 “You’re right, I  _ do _ love it,” Kyungsoo breathed against Jongin’s skin, the rushing in the younger’s ears almost drowning the words out. “I love how sassy you are, how you’ll blush over the smallest things, but still has the filthiest mouth I’ve ever encountered. I love how you whine for cuddles, I love how you react so  _ fantastically _ to my every touch, how you make  _ me _ react. I love how pure and strong your heart is, how brilliant your mind is, and how you just love so fully.”

 Jongin did not know if it was the slow massage, his aching boner, or the sweetly whispered words that made him tear up, but it was probably a combination of all three that wrung him out and had him at the edge of his nerves, emotions going haywire.

 “I love you,” Jongin managed to choke out, knowing that Kyungsoo already knew, but finding it important to let him know yet again. “Love you the most…”

 “And I love you, my dear Jongin-ah. My universe, my everything. Do you trust me?”

 Jongin could not help the wet bark of laughter from falling from his lips, eyebrows pulled together as he tried to swallow his tears, but still smiling brightly.

 “How can you even ask t-that when you have me bent over, b-back-bound?”

 Kyungsoo’s finger stilled, giving Jongin the chance to try to regain at least some of his breath, as he smiled softly at his panting boyfriend.

 “Just want to make sure,” Kyungsoo answered as he retreated his finger, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s perineum that had the younger jolting a little. “If you ever get uncomfortable or some-”

 “Yes, yes, safe words, I know them,  _ hurry up _ ,” Jongin impatiently muttered, wiggling his bum. “Too much teasing, gotta give me something!”

 From how Kyungsoo chuckled, he knew exactly what Jongin wanted, but he still asked; “And what do you want me to give you?”

 “I want you to give me your all. Body, soul and heart, and whatever it is that your pretty little mind has thought up,” Jongin said, locking gazes with Kyungsoo as the older’s eyes seemed to flash impossibly even darker. “Do your best and show me what you’ve got.”

 It might have sounded like a challenge. It might have been  _ meant _ as a challenge. But really all Jongin wanted was for Kyungsoo to show more of himself, and what made him tick. Jongin had laid himself bare in more ways than one for the older, and even though Kyungsoo had given almost as much back, it had almost always been on Jongin’s conditions. Now, Jongin wanted to see what Kyungsoo got.

 “Mm, I’ll give you what you want,” Kyungsoo hummed as he lazily dragged his hands up Jongin’s thighs and down his hips and sides, almost tickling but not quite. “I’m all yours…”

 Jongin closed his eyes and mewled into his spit-stained pillow as Kyungsoo pulled some lube from seemingly nothingness, and worked him properly open again. They could probably have gone raw, but even when Kyungsoo was rough, he was always gentle and tender. Another thing that messed with Jongin’s mind and frazzled his nerves - the duality of the man would probably never cease to amaze him.

 And when Kyungsoo  _ finally _ pushed inside, rather quickly fully sheathing himself, Jongin was almost sobbing from the relief. He was so painfully on the edge, teased more than his poor heart could take this early in the morning, craving for nothing more than a deep pounding and a toe-curling orgasm - but of course Kyungsoo had other plans.

 “Lift your arms, baby,” Kyungsoo prompted Jongin, sliding himself between the younger’s arms and back. Wrapping one arm around Jongin’s waist, and placing his other hand on the mattress, he then sat back up, pulling Jongin with him.

 Jongin could not help but gasp as gravity helped him sink even deeper down onto Kyungsoo’s length. This was new…

 Kyungsoo’s hands helped Jongin spread his thighs a little, getting him into a more comfortable position that gave the older a bit more wiggle-room. Or, rather,  _ thrusting _ -room. And as Kyungsoo grinded up, Jongin let his head loll forwards as he was assaulted by pleasure, his upper body leaning, only held up by his hands trapped behind Kyungsoo’s back. The second grind, something halfway between grind and thrust, had Jongin arching his back as his head fell backwards, coming to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Immediately, Kyungsoo turned his head to nibble at Jongin’s neck, the younger biting down on his lower lip yet not fully managing to contain his moan.

 Jongin somehow managed to turn his hands around to grope Kyungsoo’s butt, even as the fabric painfully bit into his wrists. But he did not care, he still had full feeling in his fingers, no tingling present yet, so nothing to worry about. And the grunt and the tightening of muscles as Jongin really grabbed the flesh, made up for whatever marks would be left behind.

 Then the arm was back around his waist, half holding him up, fully holding him in place, as Kyungsoo began to thrust in earnest. And there was something about the position that left Jongin breathless, eyes rolling back as his thighs and stomach tensed, the heat radiating deep and strong inside of him. Maybe it was the way that Kyungsoo seemed to slide against his prostate with every thrust. Maybe it was the way he was splayed open and front fully unprotected, manhood bobbing freely with every movement of Kyungsoo behind and inside of him.

 Whatever it was, it was extremely arousing, and Jongin could not help the curses and pants falling from his lips, decreasing in strength until they were only a garbled mess. He was so hot, so turned on, so far gone, the coiling in his stomach ready to explode, but  _ not quite there _ .

 And as a hand lay itself across his throat and Kyungsoo slowed his thrusts down, Jongin almost cried out. Because he wanted more, both in the sense of no slowing down - and pressure.

 “Your constant talking and request for being shut up yesterday kind of gave me ideas,” Kyungsoo harshly panted into Jongin’s ear, sounding as if he was trying to speak through gritted teeth. It sounded so incredibly sexy that Jongin could not help but twitch. “I can’t always shove my dick down your throat, so I thought we should test if this work instead…”

 “ _ Fuck yes _ ,” Jongin almost spat out, entire body now tense from anticipation. “Kyungsoo,  _ fuck _ !”

 To say that Jongin had never contemplated choking would be to lie. Jongin had contemplated it quite a few times, but it had felt a bit awkward to bring up. Even with all of the things they had tried and tested. But now, here Kyungsoo was, apparently ready to yet again explore another facet of Jongin’s darker side, completely unaware of younger’s desire. Perfect, was that not how Jongin had described Kyungsoo before? Obviously he was…

 Fingers tightening just minimally, Kyungsoo sped up his pace yet again, Jongin whining as sensations drowned him again, but then his whine was cut out as the blood flow to his brain was cut as well. Jongin absently wondered for how long Kyungsoo had thought about this, considering how he knew the safest way to, well, basically half-attempt to murder Jongin. But all thoughts took a back seat as Jongin felt his pulse start to beat hard beneath Kyungsoo’s fingers, head growing heavy and dizzy, yet everything becoming so  _ clear _ . It was as if Jongin could feel every single fiber of his being - the way Kyungsoo was sliding in and out of him, the lube slick and sticky on and inside of him, the slightly raw pain from Kyungsoo’s skin rubbing against Jongin’s sore behind, the wildfire raging in his veins, how he grew impossibly harder as his balls pulled even closer to his body, ready to release. Sweat sticking to his back and mingling with Kyungsoo’s. And every little touch of skin between the two creating electricity, sparks that shot through Jongin’s body, never ceasing, only growing.

 It was only a few second later when Kyungsoo released his grip, but to Jongin it was an eternity, and yet no time at all. Gasping for air even though he had been able to breathe throughout it all, Jongin dug his nails into Kyungsoo’s flesh as he trembled, over-sensitive in such a strange way that had his entire body tingling in the best way ever.

 “Fuck, more, please, again, more, please, just  _ fuck _ ,” Jongin rambled, almost sobbing, not knowing - not  _ caring _ \- if he made sense, just hoping that Kyungsoo would understand anyway. It was almost too much, all of it, and Jongin needed more - he needed to come.

 “I’ve got you, baby,” Kyungsoo cooed into his ear, sounding so utterly  _ wrecked _ , almost as wrecked as Jongin felt, and Jongin could not help but wonder how it felt to be on the other side - to be the one to choke and simultaneously pound into.

 He would have to try one day. But not today.

 The hand tightened around Jongin’s throat again, just as the arm around his waist disappeared and a hand wrapped around his neglected erection. A choked sob or scream or  _ something _ was pulled from Jongin as he clamped down hard on both his lower lip and Kyungsoo’s manhood, bliss blackening everything out as he thrashed and writhed, white noise in his ears as he exploded, shooting high in the air, not even noticing the warmth falling on his cheek and chest. He actually screamed as Kyungsoo’s hand fell away from his throat to clutch at his stomach, blunt nails dragging across skin, as the older seemed to go even faster, even harder, even  _ deeper _ , pushing Jongin even higher, as Kyungsoo quickly found his own release.

 When Jongin’s vision and hearing cleared again, he was almost hyperventilating, lying leaned against Kyungsoo as the older had wrapped both arms around him.

 “Did… Did you black out?” Kyungsoo asked, chest heaving to catch his breath, every now and then jerking and twitching and making Jongin whimper.

 “No idea,” Jongin hoarsely whispered, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his nose against Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Maybe. Feels like I did. Wow, that was a ride…”

 Kyungsoo chuckled as Jongin felt a finger wipe at his cheek, and the younger popped his eyes open just in time to see Kyungsoo’s tongue lick at a cum-covered finger, before wrapping his plump lips around it. The image was too erotic for Jongin to be able to ignore, but all his exhausted body managed was a tired shudder.

 “You did seem to enjoy it,” Kyungsoo softly hummed after he had cleaned off his finger, now smearing at the whiteness on Jongin’s abdomen and sending small shivers down Jongin’s spine. “So I guess the experiment was a success?”

 “Total success,” Jongin mumbled, smiling against Kyungsoo’s skin. “You should probably free me, though, my hands are… Gone.”

 Kyungsoo quickly reached behind and somehow managed to undo the fabric, Jongin’s hands falling lifeless to the bed. As they began to prickle and sting, Kyungsoo began to massage them, and even though all Jongin wanted to do was to pull away as the pain increased, he was both too tired and knew that it would help with the massage.

 Sure enough, a few seconds later the pinpricks were starting to fade as Jongin began to regain feeling, the numbness disappearing.

 “It's better, thank you,” Jongin sighed, and Kyungsoo stopped massaging to intertwine their fingers and hold their hands up in front of them. Cracking an eye open, Jongin winced as he caught sight of the angry red and purple wrapping around his tan wrists. “That looks like it should hurt more than it does…”

 “You'll probably be a bit sore over the next few days,” Kyungsoo mumbled, sounding a bit hesitant. “I'm sorry, Jongin, I should've-”

 Untangling a hand, Jongin promptly pressed it against plush lips.

 “Don't even go there, I'm still floating in leftover bliss,” Jongin hushed his lover. “Not your fault, so let me be happy a little bit longer.”

 Kyungsoo nibbled at Jongin’s palm before pressing soft kisses against it, pulling back enough to mutter a ‘sorry’ meant for almost ruining the mood, not Jongin’s wrist. Pleased in more ways than one, Jongin stretched his arms over their heads, shuddering as the accidental grind flared some still-present heat, but it was not near enough to get him going again. Breathing out, he let himself slip down and forwards, until he was lying with his head burrowing down into the pillow, shivering a little as his previously overheated skin cooled, the sweat turning cold.

 He heard Kyungsoo hiss in a breath through his teeth, before a hand began to stroke his back and down his butt, and Jongin wondered what he looked like in that moment. Completely sprawled out, Kyungsoo still inside of him, and Jongin could feel some of the semen ooze out of him. He probably looked debauched and thoroughly fucked. He almost wished he could see it himself.

 Suddenly, Kyungsoo moved, leaning half-over Jongin before settling back in his previous position, and Jongin wondered what the older was doing. Soon, he heard the unmistaken sound of a picture being taken, and glancing over his shoulder, Jongin raised a brow as he saw Kyungsoo with his phone in his hands, seemingly fully focused on trying to get a good picture. One of Kyungsoo’s hands moved to Jongin’s butt, fingers digging into flesh as he spread the younger open a bit more, and Jongin blushed as the shutter sound once more was heard.

 “Absolutely gorgeous,” Kyungsoo purred, making Jongin’s blush deepen, hiding his face as the older chuckled. “Now you get shy, baby? Do you want to see?”

 And really, Jongin was only human, and curiosity was a pretty well-developed trait in humans. So he nodded and turned his head, looking up at the phone Kyungsoo held out for him.

 The photo showing on the screen must have been taken just before Jongin pressed his face into the pillow, because his face was about as red as his asscheeks were. And sprawled against that mess of red and tan were pale fingers, sinking into and spreading flesh, showing off where they were connected rather perfectly. Jongin had to admit that it was a nice photo, even though he felt a bit embarrassed about it.

 “Do you want me to send it to you?” Kyungsoo asked, mirth clear in his smooth voice, snapping the younger out of his admiring, but Jongin refused to give him more amusement.

 “Of course!” Jongin said, pouting a little because really, pouts were what he did best, and he needed to ground himself in something to not sputter. “I need something to commemorate this morning, something to add to my wank library…”

 “Okay, I’ll send it now, then,” Kyungsoo chuckled, and Jongin could hear the light tapping on glass as he closed his eyes, exhaustion once more washing over him.

 He was properly and fully drained, in more ways than one, and really wanted nothing more than go back to sleep - again. It was still pretty early in the morning, right?

 “Oh. Uh-oh…,” Kyungsoo whispered, horror slowly filling his voice, and quickly sipping into Jongin, who turned to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Kyungsoo was staring at his phone as pink began to paint his cheeks, and Jongin felt his stomach drop and fill with dread. “I accidentally sent it to Baek… And he just saw it...”

 “WHAT?!”


End file.
